batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Nightslayer2
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Life of Bruce Wayne page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dog of War (talk) 20:45, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Sure, dude, So what are your plans for S2? Also can we chat? I wanted to share with you ideas for The Knight. Bat24 8/19/15 Actually I plan, to give you some ideas here, Maybe have another Arrow/ Flash crossover, If you want introduce Vicki Vale in S3. Bat24 I think that Bruce could begin dating Vicki, which will make Julie jealous. I think that Harvey could start dating Julie for the third season, Also who could play Saphire Stagg? Bat24 Ok, I look forward to Season Three. :) Bat24 In S3, I'm introducing a new boyfriend, like Jason Teague, What can his name be in The Knight? Bat24 8/20/15 I made up a character, called Lucas Teague, also what could happen in the Smallville crossover? I plan on having The Blur appear again. Bat24 8/20/15 Ok thanks. Bat24 8/21/15 I'm not sure, what other characters do you want? Bat24 8/22/15 Will it be the Joker's version of the Red Hood? Bat24 8/23/15 Lets both, come up with our own ideas, We can help each other, but I don't want you to copy my idea for Metamorpho. Bat24 8/27/15 For The Knight Season Four, who could play Vicki Vale? Should she be Adam's cousin, or someone she does not know. Bat24 8/28/15 Thanks, I will add that into S4, Also did you ask if I had ideas for my S5, or your season 5? Bat24 I thought you finished S5, I just read it, it has 16 Episodes. Bat24 Does Bruce, have an evil side yet? Also, you can do, a Smallville Crossover, maybe a three parter, with Smallville, Arrow and The Flash. Bat24 I like your new Season 5, Want ideas for S6? Bat24 8/29/15 Can we work together on my TV series called Paranormal? Its on Idea Wiki. Bat24 9/8/15 Its about two brothers, who go after a demon who kidnapped their mother, Along the first season they encounter Monsters, Ghosts, Were-Wolf's and Vampires. Bat24 9/9/15 Do you want to go to Idea Wiki's chat, to plan it? Bat24 I wanted vampires and were-wolves to be just, normal, not a hybrid. Bat24 9/11/15 Hey man, I was wondering if you have any ideas for my Knight Season Five. Bat24 9/18/15 I have plans for Julie's relationship with Bruce, also I was going to save Nathan from being evil, for like Season 7. For now, he is making questonable decisions, Also what DC comic characters should I use? Bat24 Sure, who can play Harvey Dent? Bat24 Sounds good. :) Bat24 Can you make character pages, for The Knight? I don't know how to do it. Bat24 9/19/15 I'll introduce Harvey Dent in the 6th season, Also what Episode of S5, should I do the Earth 2 Episode? And can you make the character pages for me? Bat24 9/20/15 I think the main villain should be Man-Bat. Maybe you could introduce him as a friend of Barbera's father. Bat24 12/21/15 Actually have Man Bat be a recurring villain, and Lady Shiva seems like she could be the main villain to me. Have her as a member of the League Of Assassins or, she could lead her own team of Asssasins Bat24 12/22/15 Your series is good. :) Are you planning a new season to Batgirl? Bat24 12/27/15 Can we work together on a Batman show I made? Also Happy New Years. :) Bat24 1/1/16 Happy New Years to you too. :) Can we chat? Bat24 1/2/16 I'm on chat, still Bat24 Want to Work On Something Do you want to work together on something?Coolot1 (talk) 18:15, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Who would Be a good Tobias Whale in Batknight? Coolot1 (talk) 01:45, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Can you add the first half of the Gotham Knight Episodes? Bat24 1/8/16 Sure but we can only do 11 episodes for each season. Coolot1 (talk) 00:02, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Hay, do you want to make a Batman show with me? I understand if you're busy. Garybnumb8 (talk) 06:36, January 9, 2016 (UTC) It is your turn for Batknight. Coolot1 (talk) 01:17, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Nevermind Coolot1 (talk) 01:17, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Hey, can you give me ideas for Episodes 11-16? Bat24 1/14/16 Chat? Coolot1 (talk) 22:59, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Can you add Episode 13, of Gotham Knight? And maybe we could do a Flash series, as a spin-off? It woud be during Season 3 though. Bat24 1/18/16 You can continue Batknight if you want. Coolot1 (talk) 22:42, January 19, 2016 (UTC) I wanted to create a HBO Universe, sort of how they did the CW. Sure, I think Jack and William will come up with a plan, to destroy Gotham. And which Episode should Bruce and John investigate his brother's death? Bat24 1/19/16 If you want to you can continue Batknight. Coolot1 (talk) 20:12, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Can you add the next episode of Gotham Knight? Bat24 1/23/16 Can you come to chat? Bat24 1/24/16 What should Episode 16 and 17 be about? Bat24 1/24/16 Good idea. I need help with Episode 16 and 17, any ideas? Bat24 Thanks man. :) Bat24 1/25/16 I've done my Episodes, can you do Episode 18, and 19? Bat24 We can do it now. Coolot1 (talk) 22:49, January 27, 2016 (UTC) I think the show should be live action. Coolot1 (talk) 13:44, January 28, 2016 (UTC) For which show? Coolot1 (talk) 21:24, January 29, 2016 (UTC) So I know we're already working on a show together but do you work on our own show? I had an idea that is based on Spider-Man Unlimited, where Batman goes to another planet and must free it from its tyrant of a ruler, what do you think? Garybnumb8 (talk) 17:15, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Can you add Episodes 21, and 22 to Gotham Knight? Bat24 2/2/16 I'm ready to start anytime, and I am SO glad you know what Spider-Man Unlimated is! I was really worried about my comparison! and I like your ideas, maybe Jr. could go crazy because he's trapped on the other planet? if he is going to another planet that is, you seemed to be comfused or think my idea was weird. Garybnumb8 (talk) 20:38, February 3, 2016 (UTC) So, you want to hop on chat and talk about what could happen in the show? Garybnumb8 (talk) 20:55, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Chat? Coolot1 (talk) 21:26, February 5, 2016 (UTC) What could Episode 14 be about? Bat24 2/5/16 I think that we should make a Superman series, It could crossover with GK. Bat24 2/11/16 I've had a headache for a while making it hard to come up with ideas, sorry about that. Garybnumb8 (talk) 22:58, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Sure you can help. :) Bat24 2/15/16 Did you have any ideas for The Knight? Bat24 We should Start Gotham High Now after we talk about it a bit. Coolot1 (talk) 20:27, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Can you ask Garry If I can help? Coolot1 (talk) 20:18, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Sure. Garybnumb8 (talk) 02:12, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Can you do your Gotham Knight Episodes? Bat24 2/20/16 Let's go on chat to plan the episodes. Bat24 I'm on the chat now. Bat24 Does someone dressed as The Knight kills Bruce? Bat24 3/8/16 Hey man, our episode 22 got messed up. Bat24 3/9/16 OK, I think Ray should become The Atom during S3. Also, that's a great idea. :) 3/10/16 Actually Garry gave me the idea, and for any further OMAC ideas there will be a invasion.Coolot1 (talk) 21:11, March 10, 2016 (UTC) I changed it to Deathstroke because you had it say The Knight killed Bruce, but The Knight is Bruce. Bat24 Can we chat? Bat24 3/12//16 I've had writer's block for a while, sorry. Garybnumb8 (talk) 21:34, March 12, 2016 (UTC) We're thinking of having two spin-offs to Deathstroke, one about the Teen Titans and one about the Suicide Squad, just letting you know. Garybnumb8 (talk) 14:44, March 13, 2016 (UTC) May you do your Deathstroke Episode? Coolot1 (talk) 14:54, March 15, 2016 (UTC) What new ideas do you have for Gotham Knight Season 3? Bat24 3/17/16 Can you add your episode for S3 of Gotham Knight? Bat24 3/20/16 Sounds good, what could happen in a Smallville type crossover? Bat24 3/24/16 Does Deathstroke exist in an already existing universe or its own? Garybnumb8 (talk) Can you do your episode for Gotham Knight? Bat24 3/2916 Your turn for Deathstroke. Coolot1 (talk) 19:15, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Are you planning any crossovers for your Gotham show? Bat24 4/1/16 I ran out of ideas for Episode 17 of Gotham Knight. 4/5/16 Sure! here's what we have planned so far, James Jr. will show up in episode 15, Jr will become a killer in season 2, Barbra will become Batgirl in season 2, and James Sr will see the Flying Graysons die, still don't know which episode that'll happen in. We also have two other shows that take place in the same univere, Fries and Crane, you don't need to help with those if you don't want to. Garybnumb8 (talk) 02:35, April 8, 2016 (UTC) I need help for the season finale. Bat24 4/8/16 For Gordon you should read Crane, and Fries.Coolot1 (talk) 21:02, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey man, I'm going to create a Batman series where Thomas Wayne is Batman, but I don't know what I should call it. Bat24 4/14/16 OK cool, I was thinking that it could be a Batman Beyond type show, set in the year 2025, also what is our plans for Gotham Knight Season 4? I'll add the season finale for S3. Bat24 4/15/16 I plan on making a series called Gotham City, who could play Thomas Wayne / Batman? Also, I'll make it different from yours. Bat24 4/19/16 Can you help me with Gotham City? Bat24 4/24/16 Also, can you join me, my friend Toon and my other friend Migster7's Batman show? We're far into it, but we need some help with writing scripts for S2 and S3, and maybe the first half of Season 4. Bat24 Sure man. :) Bat24 4/29/16 Can we chat? Also, good ideas. I had a plan for The Joker to be the main villian for S2, while S1 is Black Mask. Bat24 4/30/16 If you want to help with the Gotham City Universe here is the link to the spinnoff Central City. Central City Who is the main villain for our Gotham Knight Season 4? Bat24 What if Adam dies, or Alfred. Also, can Dylan Powers be like Damien Darhk? Bat24 Yeah, he could have magic. Bat24 Can you do an episode of Gotham City Season 2? Coolot1 (talk) 19:21, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Can you do some episodes for Gotham City.Coolot1 (talk) 20:03, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Nice. I was also thinking maybe Season 6 could be focused on the supernatural FeralG5 (talk) 22:28, May 13, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 Want to do Central City. Just to let you know Caitlin later dies. Coolot1 (talk) 21:10, May 14, 2016 (UTC) We should get Bat24 to work on an episode of Gotham knight FeralG5 (talk) 23:44, May 15, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 Sure! will it be a monster/villain of the week with a running plot or will it be serialised? Garybnumb8 (talk) 21:36, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Can I help with yours, and Garry's Batman show you were going to make?Coolot1 (talk) 12:38, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Who is starting it? Coolot1 (talk) 19:19, May 19, 2016 (UTC) You just answered my question without knowing it and I was thinking that Bane could be the Roman's bodyguard and that one of the villains could find out who Batman is, what do you think? Garybnumb8 (talk) 20:10, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Hi! me and Coolot would like to talk about Batman Revolution, is it possible you could join the chat, please? Garybnumb8 (talk) 19:09, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Ok. By the way, for season 6, I was thinking maybe season 6 could focus on the supernatural. Also, is Tatsu still in Gotham knight? FeralG5 (talk) 23:02, May 21, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 By supernatural, I meant magic and also, for season 6 I was thinking maybe Tatsu could start dating a man named Philip church who is later revealed to be the archangel Gabriel FeralG5 (talk) 02:58, May 23, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 Can you do an episode of Batman Revolution? Also want work on a show together? Coolot1 (talk) 15:02, May 23, 2016 (UTC) No. I was thinking the main antagonist could be a demon and Philip Church is revealed to be the archangel Gabriel FeralG5 (talk) 22:04, May 23, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 Can you make the Batman doctor Show? Coolot1 (talk) 12:40, May 24, 2016 (UTC) I like it! Garybnumb8 (talk) 20:18, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Maybe the main antagonists could be an organisation that intends to release Lucifer and the leader could be trigon FeralG5 (talk) 23:04, May 25, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 What could happen in episode 2 of season 6? FeralG5 (talk) 23:44, May 25, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 When should Philip church be introduced and when should his identity as Gabriel be revealed? FeralG5 (talk) 00:29, May 26, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 Ok. We're still keeping my ideas right? FeralG5 (talk) 23:20, May 27, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 Are we on season six of Gotham Knight? Sorry, I haven't been availiable. Bat24 5/27/16 Guys, maybe Philip church could reveal himself to be Gabriel in episode 11. What do you think? FeralG5 (talk) 02:47, May 28, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 A good guy. What could happen in episode 11? FeralG5 (talk) 15:09, May 28, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 Since, I haven't been here in a week, can you tell me what the current season of Gotham Knight is about? Bat24 5/30/16 Do Tatsu and Gabeiel stay together? FeralG5 (talk) 05:28, June 4, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 Sure! sorry for not working on it, I've been busy. Garybnumb8 (talk) 22:02, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Ok FeralG5 (talk) 22:29, June 4, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 Can I turn Harvey in to Two-Face in the episode? Garybnumb8 (talk) 00:42, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Does Jason Todd die in episode 16? FeralG5 (talk) 01:47, June 5, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 Ok. I'm guessing Damian's mother is Talia al ghul? FeralG5 (talk) 14:46, June 5, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 Maybe make it Silver. I think we should do something new rather than stick with the DC comics FeralG5 (talk) 15:01, June 5, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 How could Tatsu get over her grudge against Gabriel? FeralG5 (talk) 11:35, June 7, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 Do you want to join Wings of Batman it is ok if you say no How could Tatsu get over her grudge against Gabriel and get back together with him? FeralG5 (talk) 05:36, June 8, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 It was Coolot who asked you but thanks none the less! I liked your idea BTW! Garybnumb8 (talk) 06:25, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Here is some ideas I have for Wings of Batman . Mad Hatter will have the Batman Forver Riddler Orgins also Mad Hatter has a sister named Alice. Also Deacon gets possessed by Trigon--Coolot1 (talk) 13:18, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Yes.--Coolot1 (talk) 21:04, June 8, 2016 (UTC) How does Tatsu get over her grudge against Gabriel and in which episode of season 6 of Gotham knight FeralG5 (talk) 22:58, June 9, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 Which episode could Tatsu and Gabriel reconcile? FeralG5 (talk) 04:03, June 10, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 I'm assuming you where the one who sent me that long message. I like most of the ideas but Fries is already Freeze, there was a two parter about him and I was planning on having a three parter in season two about him, everything else I like though. Garybnumb8 (talk) 10:41, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Should I have a side-kick like Robin or Katanna in Wings of Batman? Garybnumb8 (talk) 16:16, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey man, can I do episode 20? I may need a plot idea, since I haven't been here. Bat24 6/11/16 Who's doing episode 20 of season 6 for Gotham night? FeralG5 (talk) 03:01, June 12, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 I love it! also, I was thinking of making an Anarky mini series set in the Wings of Batman universe, do you think I should? Garybnumb8 (talk) 03:17, June 13, 2016 (UTC) It'll be about him trying to find out who his father is. Garybnumb8 (talk) 22:44, June 13, 2016 (UTC) You can do Red Hood as the main villain for S2 Bat24 6/13/16 I say yes but I would have to also ask Bats. Garybnumb8 (talk) 20:14, June 16, 2016 (UTC) There are 2 wings of Batman spin offs Anarky and Swords if Azreal. You don't have to do it but please.--Coolot1 (talk) 20:56, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Who's writing episode 20 Gotham knight season 6? FeralG5 (talk) 23:44, June 16, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 I'll do the Dylan Powers thing, but he won't be like Damien Darhk, because I already had Damian Bedlam as a Darhk type character. Bat24 6/16/16 Bats says you can help with The Knight Rises. Garybnumb8 (talk) 01:33, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Hiya! so I would just like to ask, would you mind if I made my own Batgirl show? I won't make it anything like yours of corse. Garybnumb8 (talk) 20:14, June 17, 2016 (UTC) I am stuck but maybe Sebastian Blood can appear.--Coolot1 (talk) 00:51, June 18, 2016 (UTC) I'd prefer if Gordon was her father, sorry. Garybnumb8 (talk) 16:23, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Gotham Knight Who's doing episode 20 of season 6? FeralG5 (talk) 00:43, June 21, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 What were your ideas for the last few episodes of Gotham City? Bat24 6/22/16 You didn't offend me man. �� It's just that I wanted The Joker as the main villain this season. Also, I'll ressurect the Joker in episode 21. I thought of Bruce becoming Batman season 8, and Julie could return in season 9. Bat24 6/23/16 Can you edit Gotham City Season 2? Bat24 OK, any ideas for my new Bat-Girl show? Bat24 6/25/16 Hi! so I have a few ideas for The Knight Rises, tell me what you think. 1) The Jerome character will be the antagonist for season three, he will be played by Michael C. Hall. 2) Slade Wilson will be a secondary antagonist for season three, he wants to kill Bruce since Thomas Wayne was responsible for Slade losing his eye. 3) After we introduce Green Arrow, Captain Atom, and Cyborg there will be an episode with a proto-Justice League. Garybnumb8 (talk) 05:43, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Jack Down from episode three, sure. Garybnumb8 (talk) 14:43, July 3, 2016 (UTC) I meant episode two, sorry. Garybnumb8 (talk) 14:44, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Me and Bats agree that those ideas are awesome, also, Jack is a proto-Joker and the whole series will end on the actual Joker and Harvey will become Two-Face around S8 or S9. Garybnumb8 (talk) 18:34, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Maybe Thomas gets in to a fight with a guy who can do things like throw him in to walls, brake his arms, ect, and Hour-Man gives him the pill to beat this guy, and the Justice Society come together to beat Amazo or someone like him, tell me what you think. Garybnumb8 (talk) 08:21, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Hey Nightslayer can you give me some ideas for my Bat-Girl show? Bat24 7/11/16 Thanks man! Good idea, what shows should crossover with in S2? Bat24 7/14/16 What's happening in episode 20 of season 6 of Gotham knight, other than Tatsu and Gabriel reconciling? FeralG5 (talk) 13:09, July 15, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 Can you read my Bat-Girl Season One? I made it like yours, with some twists, and had Damian as the mainn villain for episodes 1-10, while Hush is the main villain for episodes 11-25. Also, can you make a long list of potential story lines for Season 2? Bat24 7/17/16 Gool ideas! And yeah, I wasn't really sure when how I wanted Bat-Girl to go in the first season, but season 2 will be my own. Bat24 7/18/16 I think that's a great idea! Maybe, The Joker could do it for your show. Bat24 Could I have time to think about it? I have a lot of things I'm working on right now. Garybnumb8 (talk) 03:19, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey man, can Ra's Al Ghul, and the League Of Asssassins be the main villains for Gotham City Season Three? Bat24 7/21/16 Sure man, also I'll make the page. Bat24 7/21/16 Nice. Also, what's happening in episode 20 of season 6? And maybe for batgirl the joker could make an appearance FeralG5 (talk) 14:30, July 22, 2016 (UTC)FeralG5 Can you do episdes 1-7, for Gotham City S3? Bat24 7/24/16 Hey man thanks. :) I'll do the crossover, and the mid-season finale. Bat24 7/25/16